zuxesu_lore_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Celestial Empire of Invith
The Celestial Empire of Invith, generally simply referred to as 'Invith', is an interstellar empire centered around the world of Teallan. The empire is home to roughly 3 trillion inhabitants spread across 84 worlds, consisting predominantly of the Gavzan species which founded the empire. The empire was founded in -503 AC by empress Invith in a time of civil-war inside one of Teallan's most powerful states. After Invith brought an unexpected end to the civil strife, she and her descendants would go on to boost their power to hegemonic proportions, culminating in the eventual unification of Teall. The empire would be among the very first in the known galaxy to achieve FTL capabilities in -67 AC, allowing it to grow to be what many consider to be the first great power in the galaxy. Currently, the empire is considered the third greatest power in the galaxy behind the UTC and EAD, though this should be considered with some reservations: although the empire is impressive on paper and has the advantage of age on the EAD and especially the UTC, its lack of either the Commonwealth's technological prowess or the Dominion's psionic might, as well as its traditionally isolated style of diplomacy has caused it to fall far behind in practice. This has caused Invith to become trapped as a battleground in the Silent War, being considered the main prize of the conflict by many. Whilst this initially allowed the empire to obtain great wealth by playing the rivals against each other and collecting profitable deals from both spheres, the ever-increasing interference of the great powers has since soured the political landscape of the empire, with abundant fear that the empire is heading towards a breaking point. Invith is organized as a constitutional monarchy, where power is shared between the imperial monarch and the democratically elected Imperial Assembly. The emperor/empress holds primary executive power, though this is shared with the imperial cabinet which is approved by the assembly. Each planet in the empire is ruled in a similar manner, having its own assembly and being ruled by the head of its own cadet branch of the extensive imperial family. Upon the death of the imperial monarch, the planetary rulers gather to select a successor amongst themselves. The empire employ's a loose ideology known as Invith's harmony, which emphasizes the role of the imperial family as an impartial bulwark of the empire to temper the dangerous though necessary nature of partisan politics. The Invith system has been put under stress by the interference of the UTC and EAD, leading first to the appearance of notable political factions aligned with either sphere and more recently with the alignment of certain branches of the imperial family, shaking the image of the imperial family as the empire's untouchable bulwark to its core History Empress Invith The early empire The first galactic power The last neutral power The Crumbling bulwark Galavon's restoration and the divided blood Politics The Throne of All Skies The Imperial Assembly The planetary dynasties Prominent Dynasties Diplomacy Category:Empire Category:Neutral